


like a flower

by torch



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Character of Color, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena likes the way Heero looks in taffeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a flower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for porn battle XI. The request was Relena/anyone, and the prompts I chose were _ball gown_ , _pilot_ and _obedience_.

Relena sat sideways in the armchair, with her legs slung over one well-padded armrest. She pulled her hair together and drew it down over her left shoulder, played a bit with the thickness of it in her hands. Then she decided she had been kept waiting long enough, and looked at the door to her bedroom.

"Come on out," she said, not raising her voice, but speaking clearly enough that she knew she could be heard in there. Would be heard.

The door swung open and he walked out, and her breath caught in her throat. Oh, this was even better than she had imagined. Heero was wearing her strapless pink and silver ball gown, the one with the myriad buttons up the front that just looked like decorative rose buds. He had done up every one. A bubble of laughter caught in her throat. Of course he had. The long bodice clung tightly all the way to his hips, and then the skirt flared out in layer after layer of pink over silver over pink. He was barefoot, toes peeking out under the frothy silver-lace hem, and his bare shoulders looked very tanned and broad. His hair was the usual tousled mess, but he was wearing the hair clip, a pink satin rose and silvery leaves dangling just above his left ear.

He didn't meet her eyes, just stared at the far wall, expressionless, a soldier in the wrong parade. She wondered where he had stashed his gun.

"That's very nice," Relena said approvingly. "I take it the shoes didn't fit." Heero didn't answer, but then, she hadn't expected him to, just as she hadn't expected any of her shoes to fit his feet, much less the delicate silver sandals that went with the dress. "Is it tight around the chest?"

That made him glare at her. "Yes."

Relena nodded. "Unfasten the top five buttons," she said, "see if you can breathe more easily."

Heero's hands rose to his chest, and he worked the tiny buttons open faster than she would have believed possible. Five buttons wasn't anything, really, Relena noticed. A tiny gap, nothing more. She smiled at Heero. "Did that help?"

"No."

"Another ten, then. Be careful with the button loops, they're delicate."

Heero made a low sound between his teeth, and Relena laughed inside, quietly. Of course he'd be careful. Precision was important, after all.

Ten more buttons made the front of the ball gown gape open almost the length of his hand. She could see more of his chest, could see the lines where the boning had pressed into his skin. "Pull it open a little more," she said, and then, "You aren't wearing a bra." She'd put one out for him, the strapless one that went so well with this gown.

"It didn't fit," he said.

Relena shook her head. "Are you at least wearing the panties?" A slow hint of a flush crept up his face, and Relena had to stop herself from laughing out loud with delight. Heat curled in her stomach. "Good." She tugged at her hair, sorting through her options. "The soft fabric of the bra would feel good against your skin. You'll just have to imagine it. Rub your fingers over your left nipple."

Heero's eyes widened, but his hand moved, slipping into the gap of the bodice. The flush on his face deepened, and Relena struggled not to shift in the chair. Instead she said, "I can't see properly. Unfasten another five buttons and turn a little sideways."

Another five buttons meant the bodice was open down to his lowest rib, though still cinching him in at the waist. When he turned as directed, she could see his fingertips moving over his nipple with a surprisingly delicate touch.

No sooner had she thought that than his hand turned and he scraped his thumbnail up, nipple rising into hardness under the stimulation. Relena heard him draw in a sharper breath. "That's nice," she said, her own heart beating faster. "Now the other one."

Without being prompted, he turned the other way, so she had a good view of his left hand slipping in under the stiff bodice to play with his right nipple. Relena shivered, feeling that touch on her own body. "You're so pretty like this," she breathed, knowing he'd hear the words no matter how quiet they were.

That made his muscles bunch up, and Relena swore she could hear the seams of her gown creak. She'd need to have something made with reinforced thread before she called him pretty again, probably. "Kneel down," she said, her voice even. "Spread the skirt out -- yes, like that, and sit back on your heels, facing me."

That made a very pretty picture, too. Heero's hard, lean body, the floaty softness of the ballgown spread all around, and the hairclip just the tiniest bit crooked, as though someone had dug their fingers into his hair to kiss him.

"Now pull the skirt up," she said, ignoring the sudden huskiness, the need to clear her throat, "and show me that you're wearing the panties."

His hands flexed on his thighs, long fingers that could bend steel crumpling the fabric. Then he drew a deep breath that made the seams strain, and slowly tugged the skirt higher. The silver lace rose to reveal knobbly knees, placed wide apart, and then long smooth thighs, surprisingly unscarred. Heero hesitated just an instant before pulling the skirt up that last bit to show her that he was hard, his cock pressing tautly against the front of a pair of white silk panties.

"Oh, yes," Relena said. She had to shift in the chair now, just a little. "Touch yourself through them, so you can feel how soft the fabric is. Just stroke with your fingertips."

Heero did. He stroked up and down the length of his cock with just the tips of his fingers, and it looked like the lightest of touches, but Relena saw the tension in his arm and the way the muscles worked there. The strain as he held himself back was gorgeous.

"Draw your nails over your balls through the panties," she said, "very lightly." His nails were so short, he had to crook his fingers at an angle, but he let out a soft puff of breath that made her clench inside. His cock was starting to make a wet spot on the panties, and the silk was getting stretched out of shape.

"Your cock again," Relena said, making herself speak very calmly, as if asking him to pass the cream at afternoon tea. "Just fingertips."

Heero was shuddering now. It was barely visible to anyone who looked only at _him_ , but the taffeta layers of the skirt fluttered around him, revealing every breath and every minute tremor. His fingers moved very slowly.

"Stop." She kept her voice smooth. "Hands on your thighs." Because she just had to look at him like this, flushed and kneeling, thighs spread, eyes dark with silent yearning, body appearing perfectly still... yet the taffeta betrayed him, trembling in his place.

Now that he was still, she moved. She stroked a hand up her torso from hipbone to collarbone, then back down. Stretching a little, she caught her own skirt between her fingers and tugged, hitching it up higher, then higher still. Relena swung her legs off the arm of the chair and stretched them out towards Heero, letting the skirt bunch up around her hips.

She smiled.

"Come here," she said.


End file.
